¡Explosiones!
by gina lara
Summary: Muchas veces nos esforzamos por ocultar nuestros sentimientos y éstos se van acumulando en nuestro interior. Hasta que por alguna razón, ¡explotamos!
1. Forzando la explosión

_¡Hola a todos los que lean y a los que he leído!_

_Aquí les dejo uno de varios capítulos sin conexión entre sí, acerca de "confesiones explosivas", las cuales fueron concebidas originalmente como Rose/Scorpius, pero pudiera haber algún cambio en las explosiones sucesivas._

_Sin más que agregar por el momento, espero que les guste._

_P.D. Por supuesto que la autora intelectual de todo es J.K.R., que nos hizo soñar que podíamos ser parte de ese mundo fantástico que creó._

**Capítulo I**

**Forzando la explosión**

Nos encontrábamos en medio de la clase de Pociones y yo sin poder concentrarme en mi trabajo. Cómo hacerlo si se encontraba frente a mi a sólo dos mesas adelante. ¡Maldito sea! ¿Por qué no podía controlarme? Una y otra vez mis ojos lo buscaban.

Me obligué a mi misma a apartar la vista de él, Scorpius Malfoy. Pero no fui tan rápida. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y... ¡Rose Weasley, reacciona! Me pierdo en esos ojos tan parecidos al mercurio fundido.

¡Demonios! Viene hacia acá. La poción. Si. La poción. ¿Qué sigue?- Intento concentrarme en el trabajo.

- De nuevo observándome. ¿Que te pasa Weasley? ¿Es que no puedes dejar de verme? - Me preguntó al pasar junto a mí el muy descarado.

¡Por Merlín! ¿Es que fui tan obvia? ¿Por qué cuando uno desea que ocurra uno de esos desastres naturales, como eso de que temblara y de repente se abriera una grieta en el suelo y la tierra te tragara, simplemente no sucede?

- Se acabó el tiempo, entreguen los frascos con sus pociones.- Anunció el profesor. Hablando de oportunismo. Gracias Merlín, te debo una.

Me apresuro a guardar mis cosas y le entrego la botella al profesor para salir a todo vapor del aula. Pero de nuevo no fui tan rápida.

- ¿Cuál es la prisa Weasley? – Lo escucho decir a mi lado.

- ¿Qué, no dices nada? – Yo volteo a verlo arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Y qué es lo que se supone que debo decir? – Le pregunto.

- Mmmm no sé, algo así como que me encuentras irresistible. – Sonríe y me guiña el ojo.

Arrrrgggghhh! Estoy segura que lo sabe. Bien que lo sabe. Que con esa sonrisa hace que me derrita. ¡No es justo!

- ¿Te estoy poniendo nerviosa? – No puede ser. ¿Sabrá oclumancia?

- ¡Vaya, Weasley! Contigo la gama de rojos alcanza tonos inimaginables.

¡Maldito gen Weasley! Siempre tan inoportuno. De seguro estaba más roja que la grana por como sentía arder el rostro.

¿Dónde quedó la Rose que siempre tenía una contestación oportuna e ingeniosa en la punta de la lengua? Sólo queda este patético remedo.

- Ya, Weasley. ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que te vuelvo loca? – Si ya lo acepto. Sólo que no ante ti. Llevo todo lo que va del curso, tratando de no soñarte, no pensarte. Pero es inútil. ¡Esto es desesperante!

- Que te mueres por que te bese – Siguió diciendo. ¡Ya está! No puedo soportar más.

Me detuve y volviéndome hacia él le grito:

- Y si ya lo sabes, ¿por qué no lo has hecho? – ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué hice? Acabó mi vida. Ahora si mi rostro iba a explotar.

Scorpius se queda viéndome como descolocado. Con la poca cordura que me queda, decido que debo aprovechar su confusión para escapar de ahí. Me volví y eché a correr, pero de nuevo falló mi rapidez. No había dado tres pasos cuando sentí que me sujetaban por el brazo.

Era él que me obligó a detenerme y me volvió para quedar frente a frente.

- ¿Qué fue eso Weasley? – Me increpa tratando de encontrar mi mirada. Yo sólo hago intentos de soltarme.

- ¿Un ardid para crear confusión? – Continúa al no lograr hacer contacto con mis ojos.

- ¿O es que acaso será que lo dijiste en serio? – Pregunta con un tono de incredulidad al ir asimilando la idea. Yo continúo con cabeza vuelta hacia otro lado eludiendo sus ojos e intentando soltarme.

- ¡Rose, mírame! – Exclama ahora con un tono desesperado. Eso y que me haya llamado por mi nombre me toma tan de sorpresa que lo obedezco.

- ¿Es que no piensas contestarme? – Me toma de los dos brazos ahora.

Yo solo me quedo viéndolo desconcertada y niego con la cabeza. Mis labios no pueden articular palabra alguna.

- Entonces, ¿era ésto lo que te ocurría? – Me preguntó dulcificando su voz y su expresión. Un momento. ¿Malfoy dulce?

- Llevo semanas quebrándome la cabeza intentando descubrir que era lo que te pasaba. Por qué ya no había más comentarios mordaces o contestaciones sarcásticas. Llegué al grado de extrañar tanto esos encuentros verbales que me propuse descubrir qué había sucedido contigo.

- ¿Cómo? – Alcancé a formular esa pregunta.

- Llevarte al extremo de tal manera que de una u otra forma saliera a relucir que estaba pasando. – Se explicó. - Y veo que funcionó. Aunque no imaginaba lo que iba a descubrir. – Sonrió de lado.

Al ver eso, enrojecí aún más si eso era posible y traté de escapar de nuevo, pero él no me lo permitió.

- ¡Suéltame! - Le exigí.

- No antes de tomarte la palabra. – Dice rodeando mi cintura y atrayéndome hacia si.

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto confundida.

- De ésto – dice antes de unir sus labios con los míos.

Definitivamente morí y estoy en el cielo. Creo que finalmente sucedió lo del desastre natural y no sobreviví. Porque de qué otra manera podría ser cierto que estoy besando a Scorpius Malfoy. Por que sí, lo estoy besando. Y él me está besando a mi y de qué forma. Con ternura, cariño, ¿amor? Esto no puede ser posible. Pero si no lo es, cómo es que puedo sentir como se estremece, al igual que yo, con cada caricia que le hago al recorrer con mis manos su cabello, su cuello, su espalda. A la vez que se que el puede sentir que mi cuerpo cobra vida con cada roce de sus manos por mi cintura y mi espalda.

Después de… no sabría decir cuanto, separamos nuestros labios y nos miramos a los ojos.

- ¿Aún no vas a decir nada? – preguntó.

- ¿Y qué podría decir? – repliqué.

- Que me amas. – dijo sonriendo.

- Te amo. – confesé.

- Yo también te amo. – confesó a su vez.

- Y ahora que ya sabes lo que quiero… – le sonreí yo por fin. El sonrió también y me besó de nuevo.


	2. Explosiones al doblar la esquina

_Hola de nuevo! _

_Primero que nada quiero agradecer a SAM por su review. Mil gracias. Asimismo a todas las que me anotaron entre sus favoritos y alertas, no son menos importantes para mí, porque en ocasiones por tiempo y cuestiones de conexión no escribo reviews en las historias que me gustan, pero sí los marco como favoritos para seguirlos cuando tengo tiempo. Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo a petición de mi valioso público._

_* Algunas veces las explosiones son como las de un volcán, otras son suaves como soltar un suspiro largamente contenido__._

**Capítulo II**

**Confesiones al doblar la esquina**

Ahí viene. La observa caminando por el pasillo con un montón de pergaminos en las manos. Se acerca a Macmillan y le da un rollo.

- ¿Tiene que sonreirle de esa manera? - Para él verla sonreir es como ver que sale el sol después de un día nublado. Y comprende perfectamente que el muy estúpido no pueda evitar poner la cara de bobo ante ese simple gesto.

Ahora saluda a Jones. Y el muy confianzudo hasta le hace una caricia en el brazo.

- ¡Maldito sea! No solo habla con ella sino que hasta puede tocarla. Y yo que ni siquiera cruzo más de tres palabras con ella. - Se recrimina a si mismo.

- Si, ya lo se. – Continúa con su regaño mental. - Yo no debería tener estos sentimientos por ella, Rose Weasley, siendo Scorpius Malfoy. La sola mención de nuestros apellidos juntos es capaz de crear un desajuste cósmico. Pero, ¿cómo evitarlo? Fue más fuerte que yo. Antes de poder darme cuenta siquiera empecé a sentir esto. Creo que desde el primer momento que la vi algo se removió en mi pecho. Y ahora con el paso del tiempo se ha hecho más fuerte. Pero, ¿cómo decirle? Cómo llegar así de repente y soltarle un "estoy enamorado de ti", si ni siquiera somos amigos. Es cierto que las cosas han cambiado mucho desde la época de nuestros padres y podemos llevar una relación civilizada entre las familias. Si hasta hablo con sus primos de manera cordial. Pero de eso a decir que llevamos una amistad…

- ¡Demonios! ¿Es que no pueden quitarle los ojos de encima? – Luego sonríe para sí mismo. - Está bien, lo acepto. Yo tampoco. Siendo como es, además de agradable e inteligente, hermosa. Viene hacia acá. Camina directo a mí. ¿Me sonrió?

- Hola. La profesora McGonagall me encargó que te entregara esto. – Dice Rose, entregándole uno de los pergaminos.

El rubio se queda paralizado sin saber que hacer. - ¡Scorpius, reacciona! Extiende tu brazo y tómalo.

- Gracias. – Dice cuando por fin encontró la voz. - Anda, dile algo más. – Se apremia a si mismo. Abre los labios para decir algo pero no sale ningún sonido. Ella lo ve como esperando algo.

- ¿Querías decirme algo? – Le pregunta.

- No, nada. – Tonto, tonto y mil veces tonto. Ahí va otra oportunidad de hablar con ella.

- Bueno, adiós. – Dice por fin Rose en vista de que su misión está cumplida y sigue su camino.

Scorpius ni siquiera se molesta en ver que es lo que dice el pergamino. Sigue sus pasos hasta que dobla la esquina. En eso se da cuenta de que ya todos los estudiantes se han ido a sus salones y se encuentra solo en el pasillo, por lo que se recarga en la pared justo antes del borde por donde ella desapareció. Sin querer, se le escapa un suspiro al recordar su pregunta. - Si quiero decirle algo. Lanza un pequeño bufido, mirando hacia el techo. Y empieza a hablar en voz alta.

- Sí quiero decirte algo. Si supieras todo lo que quiero decirte. Que eres la más hermosa de todas las chicas. Que no hay día que no sueñe contigo. Que tus ojos son los más bellos y expresivos que he visto jamás. Que no me importa si tu eres una Weasley y yo un Malfoy. Y que tampoco me importa si mis padres se oponen o no a que sienta lo que siento por ti. Pero soy un cobarde y me avergüenzo de mi mismo porque no me atrevo a decírtelo.

Después de soltar esa declaración al vacío - y un nuevo suspiro -, Scorpius decide que es hora de que el también vaya a clases y en el camino, pensar en una buena excusa para darle al profesor por su tardanza.

Dobla la esquina y se queda petrificado. Justo enfrente de él está Rose Weasley con una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro y un brazo estirado al frente sujetando otro de los pergaminos con su mano.

- ¿Qqque…? - Fue todo lo que atinó a decir, sintiendo que la sangre se le agolpaba en la cara para irse inmediatamente después.

- Me equivoqué de pergamino. Te dí el de otra persona. – Contestó en un murmullo. Como un autómata Scorpius le extendió el que le había dado anteriormente y tomó el que tenía en su mano. Se quedaron viendo a los ojos.

- ¿Hace cuanto que estás aquí? – Atinó a preguntar el rubio.

- Nunca me fui. – Contestó Rose, con la mirada prendida en él. - ¿Eso era lo que me querías decir? – Le preguntó directamente.

- Si. – Contestó Scorpius sintiendo que la sangre se agolpaba de nuevo en su cara.

- Bueno, pues ya lo dijiste. – Puntualizó ella. – Y después de escucharlo, creo que no quiero decir nada. – Termina con una sonrisa de lado.

Al escucharla, Scorpius baja la mirada para que ella no vea el dolor que le causaron sus palabras. ¡Lo único que le faltaba! Que ella despreciara sus sentimientos.

- Pero si quiero hacer algo. – Dice con expresión enigmática.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó levantando la vista sorprendido.

- Que en lugar de perder el tiempo diciendo que siento lo mismo por ti desde no se cuanto tiempo y bla bla bla, simplemente voy a hacer esto...

Deja caer lo que tiene en las manos y le echa los brazos al cuello y une sus labios con los del muchacho como en alguna ocasión lo hiciera su madre con el chico que amaba.

Scorpius, a su vez, a pesar de que tiene la idea de que todo el mundo se ha vuelto de cabeza, hace lo propio con lo que tiene en sus manos y la abraza por la cintura, correspondiendo a su beso con todo el amor que ha guardado por tanto tiempo.

Ya habría tiempo para que le explique que no es todo lo que le quería decir y para que ella le clarifique lo resumido con bla bla bla…


	3. Explosión inicial

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Quiero empezar por dar las gracias a Samfj, Ariadna Simonds y Mrs LGrint por sus encantadores reviews y asimismo, a todos los que siguen agregando este fic a sus favoritos y alertas. ¡Son divinos! Y me motivan a que me surjan más ideas. Ya tengo varias en mente, pero por lo pronto les dejo la siguiente:_

_Toda explosión tiene un origen..._

**Capítulo III**

**Explosión inicial**

Rose iba rumbo a la biblioteca como hacía todas las tardes a consultar algunos libros para las tareas que les dejaron ese día, cuando se topó de frente con él y la asaltó de nuevo esa idea que venía rondándole la cabeza desde hacía tiempo.

Y no poco tiempo. Estaban ya a finales de primer año y al verlo a él y a su familia en la estación después de las vacaciones de navidad, la idea cobró fuerza en su interior. Así que era ahora o nunca. El angosto pasillo estaba desierto a excepción de ellos dos y era inevitable que se toparan.

Decidida, siguió caminando hasta que quedaron uno frente al otro. Entonces se detuvo fijando la mirada en los ojos grises. Mirada que él le devolvió sin pestañear.

- Me dijeron que no debía hacerme tu amiga. – Soltó Rose de repente en tono neutro.

- Me dijeron que me mantuviera apartado de ti y de tu familia. – Replicó Scorpius en el mismo tono.

- También me dijeron que me asegurara de ganarte en todas las pruebas. – Siguió diciendo ella.

- Y ya lo haces. Me advirtieron que eras una sabelotodo insufrible como tu mamá. – Contestó él.

- Según mis tíos el insoportable era tu padre cuando estaba en el colegio. – Devolvió el golpe la chica.

- Yo supe que los que rompieron el record en castigos fueron esos tíos. – Se defendió el rubio.

- Y uno de esos castigos fue por darle una paliza a tu papá. – Señaló Rose, sonriendo irónica.

- No nada más ellos, tu mamá también le pegó. – Recordó Scorpius, enarcando una ceja.

- ¿En serio? Eso no lo sabía. – Dijo ella abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

- Me dijo mi padre que me cuidara de tu gancho derecho, por el caso de que también en ello sacaras a tu madre. – Explicó.

- No te sabría decir si tiene razón. Nunca lo he probado. – Señaló pensativa.

- Yo no tengo ningún deseo de averiguarlo. – Dijo, el chico levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

- Yo no creo que tú seas una mala persona como para hacértelo probar. – Dijo ella sonriendo ante su reacción.

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura de ello? Soy hijo de un mortífago como algunos me lo recuerdan a cada momento. – Replicó Scorpius con tono amargo.

- Te he orbservado. – Le soltó Rose sin pensar al escuchar su queja. – Y no te comportas como una persona con malos sentimientos.

- ¿Ah, sí? Y que más has observado? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

- Eres educado, amable, no te metes con los demás y eres buen estudiante. – Continuó.

- ¡Vaya! Sí que me has observado. – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pícara. Lo que hizo que Rose se ruborizara.

Bueno, no es que me la pase observándote. – Intentó componer su anterior comentario la chica. – No me malentiendas. Sólo que tenía curiosidad.

- ¿De mí? Por qué? – Inquirió extrañado.

- Por lo que me habían dicho. No soy dada a dejarme guiar tan solo por lo que me dicen. Quería sacar mis propias conclusiones. – Explicó ella.

- Te agradezco por ello y he de reconocer que yo también te he observado. – Dijo el chico, pensando que le debía el ser honesto.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y a qué conclusión llegaste? – Fue el turno de la chica de preguntar.

- Pues, que en verdad eres una sabelotodo, pero no insufrible. Nunca alardeas de ello y ayudas a tus compañeros. – Contestó llanamente.

- ¿Algo más? – Quiso saber, con un dejo de satisfacción.

- Tu pelo brilla cuando estás bajo el sol y parece que tienes un halo de fuego sobre tu cabeza. Es admirable. – Dijo el chico, al parecer hablando sin meditar sus palabras, por que inmediatamente después de dicho aquello, se ruborizó levemente.

- Es la marca Weasley. – Dijo Rose, encongiéndose de hombros, para tratar de quitarle seriedad al cumplido. Luego continuó. – Tú sí que tienes un cabello singular. Pareciera que no es real. Podría haber creído que eras un Veela o medio Veela como una de mis tías.

- Es la marca Malfoy. – Replicó a su vez el chico con suficiencia. Y se sonrieron.

- Basta. – Dijo Rose. Sacudiendo la cabeza. – Si seguimos diciéndonos cumplidos, corremos el riesgo de que me caigas bien.

- Tú a mi me caes bien. – Dijo rápidamente el rubio.

- Y que nos hagamos amigos. – Siguió diciendo ella.

- A mí no me molestaría. – Siguió el muchacho en su mismo papel.

- Pero tal vez a mi sí. – Fue la seca réplica de Rose.

- ¿Pero, porqué? – Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

- Porque mi padre me desheredaría. – Explicó con expresión molesta.

- Bueno, probablemente mi padre a mí también. – Reconoció el chico.

- Y por otra parte, mi abuelo nunca me perdonaría. – Continuó diciendo.

- ¿Por ser mi amiga? – Preguntó Scorpius extrañado.

- Bueno, no solo por eso. – Dijo Rose, luciendo apenada.

- ¿Entonces, por qué? – Preguntó, empezando a exasperarse.

- Pues por casarme con un sangre limpia. – Contestó Rose rodando los ojos como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo, dejando a un Scorpius boquiabierto.

Se miraron por un rato como analizando este último comentario, hasta que de repente, los dos soltaron una carcajada.

- ¿Cómo es que llegamos al matrimonio? - Preguntó Scorpius, cuando pudo dejar de reir.

- Ese fue el último comentario que me hizo mi padre sobre ti antes de subir al tren. – Respondió Rose limpiándose algunas lágrimas de los ojos, provocadas por la risa anterior.

- Tu padre es raro. - Dijo el rubio haciendo una mueca.

- Si, lo sé. - Aceptó sonriendo.

Se miraron por unos momentos como asimilando lo que platicaron. Hasta que Scorpius rompió el silencio.

- Bueno, Rose Weasley. ¿Crees que puedas ser mi amiga, a riesgo de que seas desheredada y jamás perdonada por tu familia? – Preguntó el chico acercándose y tomándola de las manos.

- Y tú, Scorpius Malfoy. ¿Podrás ser amigo de una mestiza, a riesgo de ser desheredado y repudiado por tu familia? – Respondió ella preguntando a su vez.

Ambos chicos se miraron sonriendo por un momento para después al unísono decir:

- ¡Sí! – Y volvieron a reir como si fuera un chiste, pero en el fondo cada uno estaba pensando en que aquello pareció como si estuvieran haciendo votos matrimoniales.


	4. Miradas explosivas

_Hola, I'm back!_

_Empiezo por agradecer a Rose-Malfoy94, Ariadna Simonds y Samfj, por sus reviews y por presionarme para que suba otro capítulo. Muchas gracias chicas. Además a los que me añadieron a alertas y favoritos. Como ya expliqué a algunos de ustedes de manera privada, he estado con casa llena y pocas oportunidades de concentración, pero de alguna manera me las ingenié y sin más preámbulo, les dejo el siguiente._

_Algunas miradas son capaces de provocar una explosión…_

**Capítulo IV**

**Miradas explosivas**

La clase de historia de la magia no podía ser más aburrida. Aún para los buenos estudiantes, después de un rato de poner atención a los interminables relatos del profesor Binns, acababan por cesar de tomar apuntes y dejaban la pluma a un lado para dedicarse a hacer cualquier otra cosa, si es que no dormitaban en sus pupitres.

En este último caso, se encontraba Scorpius Malfoy. Al rubio muchacho, el sopor de la clase acabó por vencer y sin darse cuenta fue reclinando la cabeza hasta quedar prácticamente recostado, apoyando la cabeza sobre los brazos. En esta posición su mente comenzó a divagar sobre toda clase de temas sin transcendencia hasta que sin pensar, fijó su vista en la chica que se encontraba dos asientos detrás del suyo en la fila siguiente a su derecha.

Como siempre, era la única que se mantenía razonablemente atenta a los relatos del maestro y continuaba haciendo algunas anotaciones. Pero eso no era lo que el muchacho observaba. Se recreaba observando la manera en que la chica veía al frente de manera reflexiva y luego tomaba apuntes. Sus cejas bellamente delineadas, se fruncían un poco de vez en cuando. Sus largas pestañas eran más notorias cuando entrecerraba los ojos analizando alguna cuestión. Y sus labios… se veían suaves y rojos con la pluma rozándolos en esos momentos. ¿Cómo sería tocarlos? Se preguntaba. Y esa piel… de seguro era tan suavecita como… ¿Pero qué estoy pensando? - se recriminó.

Ya otras veces se había descubierto a si mismo pensando en la Weasley más de lo debido, pero esta vez había rebasado todos los límites. ¡Hasta estaba pensando en tocar su piel! El reconocimiento le llegó en esos momentos como un balde de agua fría. Rose Weasley le gustaba. Más que eso. ¡Le encantaba!

¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? – preguntó dándose de golpes en la cabeza con el pupitre. ¡Era un Malfoy! ¡Y ella una Weasley! Definitivamente, algo que no podía ser. Tampoco es como si ella me correspondiera.- reflexionó, volviendo la cabeza de nuevo para seguirla observando. A duras penas lo miraba cuando coincidían en las clases o se cruzaban en los pasillos. Pero esas pocas miradas furtivas que ella le obsequiaba, ponían a mil sus sentidos.

En ese momento, como si sintiera la fuerza de sus pensamientos, Rose dirigió la mirada hacia el chico vuelto hacia ella. Sus ojos se encontraron y por unos segundos se sostuvieron la mirada. Después la chica parpadeó repetidamente y dirigió la vista a otro lado, como hacía siempre. Pero esta vez sus mejillas se colorearon levemente.

Al ver eso, Scorpius se volvió rápidamente también, no sin antes notar el rubor de la chica. Se regañó a sí mismo, al ver que lo había atrapado viéndola. ¡Por Merlin! Esto tiene que parar. – Se dijo a sí mismo. Pero lo que pasó fue todo lo contrario.

A partir de ese día y con la conciencia de sus sentimientos hacia la chica, se encontró observándola en cada oportunidad que tenía, y si no la tenía, la buscaba. De tal forma que aprendió sus horarios de clases y su rutina diaria; desde la hora en que bajaba a desayunar, hasta la hora en que se retiraba a dormir después de la cena.

Buscaba la manera de encontrarse con ella durante los cambios de salón y en las clases que coincidían trató de ubicarse en un ángulo en que pudiera verla a sus anchas pero de manera que no lo descubriera observándola y que no fuera tan obvio para los demás.

Estaba tan atento a lo que hacía (o dejaba de hacer) que en tres ocasiones le devolvió la pluma que se le había caído, en dos más le ayudó sosteniéndole sus pergaminos en lo que ella se acomodaba porque se había hecho un lío con ellos, hasta le había pasado unos ingredientes que le faltaban durante la clase de pociones.

En cada una de estas ocasiones él lo hacía casi en completo silencio, porque se le trababa la lengua y no sabía que decir. Salvo cosas como - Weasley, tu pluma- o un simple - Te ayudo. Siendo al principio recompensado por unos sonrisa nerviosa y un tímido - Gracias. Sin embargo, en las veces posteriores, el joven notó que la sonrisa de la chica era más amplia y la acompañaba con frases en las que hacía referencia a su torpeza o a su caballerosidad.

Pero de ahí no había pasado, las cosas seguían igual. Esa mañana estaba como siempre en la clase del Profesor Binns, en plena contemplación de Rose, la forma en que tenía su pelo rizado recogido en una media cola, que era su peinado favorito porque le permitía detallar cada línea de su perfil, sus pequeñas orejas y su barbilla.

En ese momento pensaba en que debería encontrar un lugar estratégicamente mejor situado para poder ver sus lindas pecas. Tenía unas cuantas en sus mejillas y en el puente de su nariz, las cuales le provocaban la tentación de tocarlas y contarlas. Definitivamente, ese sería todo un reto, contarlas.

En tales cavilaciones se encontraba cuando la vio revolverse en su asiento como buscando algo en su derredor y finalmente se puso a hurgar en su mochila con el rostro vuelto hacia donde él se encontraba. Y se quedó prendado de él. Se quedó con la mirada clavada en ella, pensando lo mucho que le gustaba. Desde la forma de su cara, sus cejas, sus ojos de pestañas largas, su nariz respingona, sus labios y de nuevo esos ojos tan azules que en esos momentos le devolvían la mirada y que con cada instante que pasaba se hacían más grandes.

Para cuando Scorpius cayó en cuenta de esto, las mejillas de la chica estaban de un rojo encendido y sus labios entreabiertos en una expresión de sorpresa. En esta ocasión la chica no parpadeó, ni dirigió su mirada discretamente a otra parte, ni continuó con la búsqueda de lo que fuera que estaba buscando. Sencillamente se volvió con rapidez hacia el frente, se inclinó sobre el escritorio y ocultó la cara entre los brazos, como en un intento de escapar de la mirada encendida que le estaba dirigiendo el muchacho.

Scorpius, a su vez, al ver la reacción de la muchacha, hizo exactamente lo mismo. – ¡Ya lo sabe! – se gritó mentalmente. ¡Soberano estúpido! ¿Se podía haber sido más descarado? No quería ni imaginarse la expresión que debía de haber tenido en su cara para que ella se hubiera ruborizado de esa manera. Lo menos es que se la estaba comiendo con la mirada. Y por supuesto que ella se había dado cuenta.

Después de varios azotes mentales, por fin se atrevió a levantar la cabeza para ver que hacía Rose y se encontró que seguía con la cabeza oculta. Decidido a no pasar otro bochorno ese día, optó por empezar a guardar sus cosas para que en cuanto terminara la clase, ser el primero en salir y no encontrarse con ella a la salida. Pero definitivamente el destino conspiró en su contra y sucedió exactamente lo contrario. Al terminar la clase, al parecer ella fue de la misma idea y al apresurarse al salir, derribó algunas cosas que estaban sobre el escritorio del profesor.

Scorpius, que se dirigía apresurado a la salida, forzosamente tenía que pasar por ese lugar - porque él así lo había dispuesto dada la posición en la que se sentaba para verla -, y no le quedó más remedio de hacer gala de sus dotes de caballero y ayudarla – de nuevo – a levantar el desorden.

Ambos trabajaron apurados a recoger las cosas del suelo, tratando de no verse a la cara. Pero al intentar recoger un libro, quedaron frente a frente y no pudieron evitar que sus ojos se encontraran. Inmediatamente los colores intensos volvieron a las mejillas de la chica, que de por sí ya estaban medio ruborizadas por la vergüenza de haber protagonizado el patoso evento. Solo que esta vez también otras mejillas pálidas se tiñeron de rubor.

Rápidamente, ella murmuró un apresurado – Gracias – y salió corriendo del aula sin darle tiempo a nada. Cosa que Scorpius agradeció internamente, porque no se sentía preparado para enfrentarla. Aunque… ¡Demonios! Ya que.

Salió como alma que lleva el diablo tras ella, buscándola entre la marea de alumnos que salían de los salones para el cambio de clase. Buscó y buscó pero no la veía por ningún lado. Hasta que se paró en seco y se dijo, - Piensa, dónde puede estar. ¿Qué clase sigue? ¡Una hora libre! ¿Y qué hace en esa hora libre? – Su cerebro atolondrado no quería funcionar correctamente hasta que – La biblioteca, por supuesto.

Salió corriendo en esa dirección y casi al llegar aminoró la velocidad de sus pasos para tomar aliento y no llegar bufando como caballo desbocado. ¡Por Merlín! Seguía siendo un Malfoy. Había una postura que mantener. Tomando una última bocanada de aire, entró a la biblioteca y miró hacia donde se encontraba el asiento que usualmente ocupaba la Weasley para estudiar. Sin embargo, no se encontraba allí. Sintiéndose profundamente desilusionado, estaba a punto de irse cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio que un mechón de pelo rojo rizado, salía por detrás de uno de los estantes de libros que se encontraban un poco más allá.

Lentamente y sin hacer ruido, se dirigió hacia allá. Y lo que encontró llenó su corazón de algo que no supo que nombre darle… ternura, tal vez. Rose Weasley estaba recargada en la estantería con los ojos cerrados y una mano en el corazón como para tratar de acallar sus apresurados latidos. Se acercó más y le preguntó - ¿De quién te escondes?

La chica dio un respingo y ahogando un grito, abrió los ojos y lo miró. Al punto, retrocedió un paso. El chico vio que sequía respirando agitadamente y se llevaba las manos a su cara intentando esconder lo rojo de sus mejillas. Esto lo hizo sonreir por dentro y sentirse un poco seguro de si mismo, porque si la ponía nerviosa es que no le era tan indiferente.

- ¿Será de mi, acaso? – Preguntó de nuevo a la vez que daba un paso al frente.

Ella retrocedió de nuevo y negó con la cabeza.

- Quiero preguntarte algo. – Le dijo Scorpius. – Hace un rato, cuando me atrapaste observándote... puedes decirme ¿qué fue lo que sentiste, por qué reaccionaste así?

- ¿Así como? – Preguntó Rose, haciéndose la desentendida.

- No finjas que no sabes de que hablo. – Replicó Scorpius.

- Yo… este… sentí que… que… – Tartamudeó la chica, sin poder decir lo que quería.

- ¡Dime qué! – Le apremió.

- Que te gustaba mi pelo… - Terminó de decir por fin en un susurro, poniéndose aún más roja.

- ¿Sólo eso? – Preguntó extrañado.

- No… también mis ojos…y mis pestañas - Continuó entrecortadamente.

- ¿Y qué más? – Preguntó de nuevo empezando a asustarse.

- Mi nariz y mis… mis... labios – Dijo Rose muerta de la vergüenza.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – Reclamó Scorpius - ¿Es que acaso sabes legeremancia? – Preguntó sorprendido.

- No exactamente – Respondió la chica. – Es sólo que a veces puedo sentir lo que las personas están pensando.

- Dime algo – Dijo él acercándose más. - ¿Te molestó saber lo que pienso y por eso saliste huyendo y te escondiste de mi? – Inquirió.

- No en realidad... pero si hubo algo…– Dijo la chica con pena.

- ¿Qué fue? – Preguntó – ¿Qué más sentiste?

- Que te gustaban mis pecas – dijo la chica con una risita – y… querías contarlas – continuó.

Para ese entonces, Scorpius ya se había acercado tanto a Rose, que la había acorralado contra la estantería y prácticamente sus narices podían rozarse.

- ¿Me dejarías hacerlo? – Le preguntó sonriendo pícaramente y pasando un dedo suavemente por su mejilla.

Ella rió nuevamente y respondió – Como si fueras a terminar algún día.

- Puedo intentarlo – Sugirió el rubio. ¿Y dime que más sentiste? – Preguntó de nuevo, a la vez que acariciaba el rostro de la chica.

- Que… no, nada más. – Dijo apartando la mirada.

- No es verdad, dime qué. – Exigió el chico, aunque internamente comenzó a preguntarse si en aquellos momentos no había pensado algo subido de tono.

- Eso fue todo. – Dijo ella.

- Creo que ya pasamos el punto de la pena, por lo menos yo. – Dijo Scorpius. – Ya sabes lo que siento por ti. ¿Así que, porqué temes decirlo?

- Sentí que querías abrazarme muy fuerte y besarme hasta morir. – Confesó Rose.

- El muchacho la miró extrañado y replicó – Pero… creo yo no estaba pensando en eso. Por lo menos no en ese momento, que yo recuerde. Y continuó con una sonrisa de lado – Bueno, no es que no lo hubiera pensado en otras ocasiones. – Entonces reflexionó – Pero, si no lo pensé yo, porqué…

- ¡Porque la que lo pensó fui yo¡ - Exclamó la muchacha, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho del rubio.

En ese momento, Scorpius sintió que su corazón se llenaba de euforia y tomándola de la barbilla, para hacer que levantara la vista le preguntó – ¿De verdad Rose? ¿Es verdad que sientes eso por mí?

- Si Scorpius, no estaba segura de ello, pero lo presentía, por eso me fui, para ordenar mis pensamientos. – Confesó Rose.

- Entonces, ¿puedes decirme ahora qué estoy pensando? – Preguntó el chico clavando su mirada en la de ella con intensidad.

- Que quieres abrazarme muy fuerte y besarme hasta morir – Dijo ella sonriendo ruborizada pero feliz. – Después… quieres contar mi pecas y luego… ¡Scorpius! – Gritó la chica escandalizada.

Scorpius ahogó una carcajada apoderándose de sus labios y abrazándola muy fuerte. Podían empezar con eso, besarse hasta que el aire ya no fuera suficiente. El conteo de las pecas quedaba para después. Empezaría por su cara y después… ya vería. Pero quería contarlas todas.


	5. Intromisión explosiva

_Hola! Saludos a todos y todas los que me han seguido leyendo y a todos los nuevos lectores por sus palabras tan hermosas. Una disculpa enorme por no haber subido antes como lo había dicho de manera personal en mis contestaciones a varios de ustedes. Lo que pasa es que no estaba durmiendo bien porque a la hora en la que puedo leer y escribir es muy noche, y resulta que un doctor me dijo que tenía la presión alta y estaba subiendo de peso, precisamente por no dormir las horas necesarias (créanlo o no, está científicamente comprobado). Así que tuve que seguir una dieta de sueño por unas semanas. Pero ya tengo el nuevo capítulo y otros empezados. Y sin más presentación, continuamos._

_Entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás puede provocar una reacción explosiva…_

**Capítulo V**

**Intromisión explosiva**

- ¿Podrías decirme cómo es que te atraparon esta vez? – Preguntó un ceñudo Albus a su amigo, mientras comía su cereal de avena.

- La verdad es que fue algo bastante tonto – reconoció Scorpius, dándole un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza.

- Lo bueno es que eres tú el que lo dice – dijo el moreno. – ¿Entonces?

- Pues… la Sra. Norris III me encontró dormido en la torre de Astronomía a deshoras de la madrugada; y por consecuencia, el Sr. Filch. – Explicó el rubio.

- ¿En la torre? ¿A esas horas?- Inquirió Albus - ¿No me digas que estabas con una chica? – Siguió preguntando.

- No. – Respondió con un gesto. - Estaba solo.

- ¿Solo? – Volvió a preguntar. - ¿Y por qué te quedaste dormido ahí?

- Pues porque era una hermosa noche de luna llena y el cielo estaba cuajado de estrellas. – Contestó Scorpius con expresión soñadora – Y creí que era buen momento para pedir un deseo a una estrella fugaz.

- ¡Déjate de payasadas que no te va! – Le recriminó Albus. – Ya dime la verdad.

- No hubo un motivo en especial. - Contestó el chico, volviendo a su habitual expresión neutra. - Subí a la torre a despejarme un poco y me sentí cansado. No recuerdo cuando fue que me quedé dormido.

- Pues buena la hiciste y por nada. – Lo reprendió su amigo. - Ahora estás castigado y no vas a poder ir a la próxima salida a Hogsmeade. Y no te quiero recordar quién va a estar furiosa – Añadió con pesar. – Primero, porque le vas a echar a perder los planes que había hecho y segunda, porque… simplemente porque te castigaron.

- Ni me lo recuerdes – Se quejó el rubio.

En ese momento se oyeron unos pasos apresurados que se acercaban y una voz que, por su tono, no presagiaba nada bueno.

- ¡Scorpius! – Resonó la voz de una chica por todo el comedor haciendo que todos los alumnos presentes voltearan a verla.

- Hablando de la reina de Roma – Dijo Abus, mirando con compasión a su amigo.

- ¿Si, Rose? – Contestó con voz resignada el aludido.

- ¿Me puedes decir en qué lío te metiste esta vez para que te hayan castigado? – Preguntó con nota histérica la pelirroja. – ¡De seguro volviste a salir del castillo a deshoras! ¡Y tú seguramente estabas con él! – Volteó a echarle bronca a su primo.

- ¡Ah, no! Esta vez yo no tuve nada que ver con esto. – Se defendió Albus.

- ¿Es cierto éso? – Preguntó de nuevo al rubio.

- Si, es cierto. – Contestó.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó la chica cruzada de brazos y golpeando el suelo con la punta del pié.

- Me atraparon dormido en la torre de astronomía. – Explicó de nuevo con voz cansada.

- ¿Y porqué estabas durmiendo ahí? – Preguntó extrañada la chica. – De seguro estabas con alguna… - Dejó la frase sin concluir.

- ¡Que no estaba con nadie! - Exclamó. Y si lo hubiera estado creo que no es cosa que les importe a ninguno.

- ¡Claro que nos importa! Sobre todo cuando tus acciones afectan nuestros planes.- Respondió la pelirroja.

- ¿Ves? – Apuntó Albus. – Te lo dije.

- Si hasta Albus está de acuerdo conmigo. – Recalcó ella señalando al susodicho.

- Hey, hey - Se quejó el chico ante la mirada acusadora del rubio. – Que yo solo predije lo que iba a suceder.

- Es que con ésta ya son varios los líos en los que te ves involucrado. - Le reclamó Rose.

- ¡Y tu siempre te entrometes! – Replicó a su vez Scorpius. - Cada vez que muevo un dedo ahí estás para señalarlo.

- ¿Y cómo evitarlo? – preguntó. – Un día fue tu escapada a Hogsmeade, quien sabe a qué; otro fue que peleaste con Nott, según se dice por líos de faldas; otra más por ir a las cocinas a deshoras de la noche, lo cual me extraña porque no eres de los que comen a esas horas; y ésos solo por mencionar algunos. ¡Y ahora esto! – Terminó con las manos en jarras.

En este punto ya todos en comedor prestaban más atención al drama que se estaba desarrollando enfrente de ellos que a sus propias charlas.

- Lo que te molesta es que no has podido averiguar por qué hice esas cosas. – Apuntó el chico, señalándola con el dedo. – No es que te preocupe en verdad lo que haga, sino que no te pido permiso o te informo lo que vaya a hacer.

- ¡Claro que no! – Se indignó la pelirroja. - ¿Cómo puedes decir que no me preocupa lo que te pase a ti o Albus o a cualquiera de mis primos y amigos?

- Está bien. – Concedió Scorpius. No debí decir eso.

- Olvídalo. – Dijo Rose haciendo un gesto. – Lo que importa es que ya no hagas cosas que te provoquen problemas. Porque para la siguiente, de seguro mandan llamar a tus padres.

- ¿Lo ves? - Se quejó Scorpius. – Entrometiéndote en mis asuntos otra vez.

- ¡Es que últimamente ya no se qué tienes en la cabeza! – Se desesperó la chica.

- ¿Que qué tengo en la cabeza? – Preguntó el rubio. - ¡Tengo a una entrometida en la cabeza! ¡Eso es lo que pasa! – Prosiguió ante la mirada atónita de la chica y de todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Rose anonadada.

- ¡Que ya no sé ni lo que hago porque mi cabeza está llena de ti! – exclamó.

Tras esas palabras, el comedor entero se paralizó y pareció que cada uno de los estudiantes contuvieron la respiración al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Ddde mi? – tartamudeó.

- ¡Sí, de ti! – Se acercó a ella el chico, apuntándole con el dedo e ignorando olímpicamente a su amigo - ¿Quieres saber porqué me escapé a Hogsmeade a deshoras de la noche? Fue para comprar tu regalo de cumpleaños que no estuvo listo a tiempo, sino hasta el día anterior. Y ¿por qué le partí la cara a Nott? Pues porque te llamó algo que no quiero nombrar de nuevo. Y lo de las cocinas… fue para llevarte la taza de chocolate caliente el día que te sentías tan mal porque creías que tu abuelo iba a morir, pero que finalmente se recuperó. Y para rematar, anoche me quedé pensando qué diablos iba a hacer respecto a esto. – Sonrió con burla y dijo – Bueno, finalmente si estaba con una chica anoche, sólo que estaba en mi mente. ¡Tú! – terminó diciendo con furia.

Para ése momento, todas las chicas que estaban escuchando pensaban que si Rose no se lanzaba a comérselo a besos, ellas lo harían.

- Todo eso, ¿es cierto? – preguntó completamente consternada.

- Eso y más. – Confirmó Scorpius molesto. – Te entrometes en todo. En mis pensamientos, en mis decisiones, en mis reacciones, ¡hasta en mis sueños! Toda tú está metida en mi cabeza. – Concluyó.

- Amigo, – se dirigió a el Albus completamente descolocado por las declaraciones del rubio que ni siquiera a él le había confiado – ¿te das cuenta lo que acabas de admitir públicamente? – terminó preguntándole, siendo absolutamente ignorado.

- Yo sólo quiero saber una cosa. - Dijo por fin Rose.

- ¡Y aquí vamos de nuevo! – Se quejó el rubio.

- ¿También estoy en tu corazón? – Preguntó con voz contrita. – Porque es el lugar en el que más me importa estar.

- Sí, Rose - aceptó el rubio completamente desarmado por su tono de voz y su expresión – Si estás en todo lo demás, ¿cómo no vas a estar en mi corazón? – preguntó con ternura. – Y yo, ¿estoy en el tuyo? – Se atrevió por fin a preguntar.

- Prácticamente desde que nos conocimos. – respondió ella con una hermosa sonrisa. – ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste antes? – preguntó poniendo cara pensativa – ¡Ah, sí! – recordó rápidamente. - Estás en mis pensamientos, en mis cambios de humor, en mis reacciones (sobre todo en las involuntarias), y definitivamente estás en mis sueños. – Dijo con una sonrisa pícara - Pero más que nada, estás en mi corazón.

Corforme iba diciendo ésto se fue acercando hasta quedar frente a él y le echó los brazos al cuello, mirándolo amorosamente.

- El entrometido eres tú. – le dijo.

- Te amo, entrometida. – Le dijo abrazándola.

- Y yo te amo a ti. – Le contestó uniendo sus labios a los de él en un tierno beso.

En ese momento estallaron los vitores, gritos y aplausos por todas las mesas del comedor haciendo que la nueva pareja se separara sorprendida y a la vez molesta por la intromisión, por lo que acto seguido ambos voltearon a ver a todos y gritaron a un mismo tiempo:

- ¡ Entrometidos ! – Y huyeron de ahí a continuar con lo que empezaron entre las carcajadas y burlas de sus compañeros.


	6. Explosiones en aumento

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y por ponerme en alertas y favoritos. Mi única excusa por la tardanza a pesar de que ya tenía algunos borradores hechos es que he tenido que superar algunos obstáculos que la vida nos pone por delante. Gracias a Dios todo va cayendo por su propio peso y en la mayoría de ellos puedo decir "prueba superada" como en los concursos. _

_Y sin más por el momento, aquí vengo con una situación más de mi proyecto de pareja futura favorita. Cabiendo señalar que creo que este capítulo pasa del K al T, no creo que llegue al M… todavía._

_Algunas explosiones van creciendo poco a poco…_

**Capítulo VI**

**Explosión en aumento**

El ruido de gritos y explosiones podía escucharse aún dentro de la caverna en la que se habían ocultado. Rose sentía un aturdimiento tal que parecía que no era ella la que estaba viviendo esos momentos de terror. La aterrada chica sentía como si estuviera viendo una película muggle de esas con mucha acción, disparos y derroche de violencia.

Aún no podía digerir cómo habían pasado de estar en una excursión a las cuevas en el bosque prohibido donde se encontraban las acromántulas -dirigida por Hagrid-, a una batalla campal con carroñeros y ex mortífagos escondidos en ellas.

En un momento se encontraba en medio de una acalorada discusión con el "insípido" (léase el intento de no decir malas palabras) y últimamente demasiado sobreprotector de Scorpius Malfoy, debido a que se había puesto a gritarle como loco algo así como que era una estúpida por alejarse del grupo. A lo que, por supuesto, la pelirroja le replicó que qué podía importarle lo que hiciera. Además de que Hagrid ya había hecho un trato con los líderes de las acromántulas, que eran los hijos mayores de Aragog, el cual había sido amigo-mascota de Hagrid, por lo que no corría peligro alguno.

Scorpius estaba a punto de responderle en qué medida le importaba cuando, de la nada, empezaron a surcar rayos de colores, provenientes de los hechizos lanzados por unos tipos con la peor pinta que hubieran visto jamás. A partir de eso todo fue un caos de gritos de terror, instrucciones de defensa y hechizos de contraataque. Algunos alumnos alcanzaron a salir de la cueva y corrieron de regreso al castillo a pedir ayuda. Otros se adentraron en la cueva a esconderse, mientras que algunos otros, comandados por Hagrid, defendían la retirada de los demás lanzando hechizos a los atacantes, refugiados detrás de algunas rocas.

En medio de ese caos, Rose se vio arrastrada cueva adentro por una mano que parecía de hierro, para ser apoyada luego contra una pared de roca. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, se dio cuenta de que aunque podía escuchar lo que pasaba y vislumbraba destellos que iluminaban por instantes la cueva, no podía ver nada enfrente porque otra pared le obstaculizaba la vista. Sorprendida, comprendió que era el rubio que se había colocado frente a ella envolviéndola con sus brazos y protegiéndola con su cuerpo, lo que vino a acelerar aún más los latidos de su corazón.

Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que, inesperadamente, ambos fueron conscientes de un silencio absoluto, lo que vino a sobresaltarlos como si hubieran escuchado una explosión. De manera inconsciente, subió las manos temblorosas al pecho del chico y aferró su camisa.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó con tono preocupado el joven.

- Creo que sí. – Contestó la chica – Sólo muy asustada, he de reconocer.

- No eres la única – dijo él, haciendo una mueca, y después de dar un vistazo a su alrededor, añadió – Creo que ya pasó todo.

La chica suspiró con alivio pero continuó aferrada a su ropa. Scorpius cayendo en cuenta de lo dicho anteriormente sintió una punzada de disgusto, porque quería prolongar ese contacto tan cálido con el cuerpo tembloroso de la chica.

- Bueno, si ya pasó el peligro creo que ya tengo que soltarte – soltó de manera renuente.

- Eso parece – contestó Rose. Para luego añadir en un murmullo - Pero eso no significa que "tengas" que soltarme.

Al rubio no le pasó desapercibida la pequeña remarcación en la palabra "tengas", lo que hizo que sentir que algo en su estómago revoloteaba y al punto, separó un poco su agarre para inclinar la cabeza y buscar su mirada.

En ese momento, sus ojos se encontraron y algo sucedió. Rose no pudo desviar la mirada de esos ojos plateados que la veían con interrogante sorpresa y algo más que no supo definir. Scorpius, a su vez, no podía despegar su vista de esos hermosos ojos azules que hasta hacía unos instantes lucían asustados, pero que ahora lo veían fijamente con un dejo de timidez.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, llevó su mano hasta su rostro y empezó a delinearlo con un dedo, empezando por el contorno de sus cejas, pasando después por sus pómulos, que, a su contacto y aún en la obscuridad, notó que enrojecían. Lentamente, siguió con su roce por su nariz salpicada de pecas, hasta llegar a sus labios, mismos que acarició con ternura.

Rose no sabía que pensar, que decir, qué hacer. Simplemente se quedó ahí inmóvil experimentando un cúmulo de sensaciones que nunca pensó que pudieran existir. Menos llegar a sentir y mucho menos precisamente con él. Ahora entendía a los escritores muggles llamados poetas. Solamente con poesía se podría describir lo sublime del momento. Sí. Sublime era la palabra adecuada.

Como en un sueño, notó que la poca distancia que había entre ellos se hacía cada vez más corta y de manera natural sus ojos se fueron entrecerrando y al sentir el toque sus labios, éstos temblaron debido a la fuerte emoción que la embargó. Scorpius sintió el temblor de los labios de la chica y en lugar de profundizar el beso, lamió suavemente su labio inferior.

- ¡Por merlin! – pensó Rose – Nunca hubiera imaginado que iba a sentir todo y tanto. Nunca había entendido que significaba la palabra muggle "erótico", pero de alguna manera, podría jurar que este momento lo era.

Los labios del rubio se deslizaron por su mejilla y continuaron hacia el lóbulo de la pequeña oreja de Rose y siguieron su camino hasta su barbilla. De ahí el chico siguió la exploración pasando sus dedos por el cuello, deteniéndose para sentir su pulso acelerado y depositando un ligero beso en esa parte. Y la pelirroja, que había cerrado los ojos y echado atrás un poco su cabeza para facilitarle su toque, no pudo evitar emitir un pequeño gemido, lo cual arrancó una leve sonrisa al joven.

Pero no se detuvo ahí. Bajando la mirada, se encontró con que a la blusa del uniforme de la chica se le habían abierto un par de botones de más - probablemente durante los momentos en que tuvo que jalarla para ponerla a salvo – lo que le brindaba un panorama por demás motivador. Ante si tenía una buena parte del pecho de la chica al descubierto. Y desde su altura, alcanzaba a ver también que el resto, – la mejor parte – se encontraba cubierto por un sostén blanco con encaje en los bordes, lo cual era encantadoramente tentador.

Sin poderlo evitar bajó su mano y acarició con un dedo el pequeño hueco que se formaba al empiezo del cuello y pudo sentir como ella se estremecía. En ese momento notó dos pequeños círculos obscuros que se encontraban en la parte superior del seno derecho y que el sostén no llegaba a cubrir y enarcó las cejas, al recordar haberlos visto anteriormente pero en circunstancias menos comprometidas (ella usaba un traje de baño infantil).

- Han crecido – susurró con voz ronca.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Rose, saliendo de su trance. Luego siguió la dirección de su mirada y exclamó - ¡Oh! – enrojeciendo furiosamente y tratando de separarse para abrocharse los botones de la blusa y ocultar lo que estaba mostrando de más.

Scorpius, al darse cuenta del pensamiento de la chica, soltó una carcajada y la retuvo pegándola contra sí para evitar que se cubriera.

- Me refería a tus lunares –explicó sonriendo-. Pero ahora que lo pienso, también han aumentado –terminó ampliando su sonrisa pícaramente. Dicho esto, llevó su mano al lugar donde estaban los lunares y los acarició haciendo círculos con su dedo.

Rose contuvo el aliento al sentir la caricia, pero lo que siguió a continuación la hizo soltar una exclamación ahogada. Scorpius había deslizado su dedo hacia abajo y se encontraba acariciando el borde del encaje de su sostén. Pasando por debajo del encaje. Haciendo a un lado el encaje. Acariciando su… todo.

Sin poder contenerse más, el rubio apresó con fuerza los labios de la chica en un apasionado y fogoso beso, a la vez que continuaba con sus caricias. Rose sentía que había ido a la luna y se había quedado allá. La gravedad no existía. No sentía el suelo que pisaba. – Estoy flotando – pensaba mientras Scorpius profundizaba el beso. A lo que la pelirroja respondió subiendo sus brazos para sujetarse de sus hombros y espalda, que era a lo más que llegaban porque él era muy alto. ¡Que nunca termine, por favor! – rogaba en su mente.

Dejándose llevar por los besos, las manos de la chica empezaron a acariciar los hombros del rubio, subiendo un poco por su cuello hasta tocar el nacimiento de su cabello en la nuca. En tanto, Scorpius acariciaba su espalda y su cintura, estrujando los largos rizos que caían por su espalda. La mente del chico era un mar de explosiones que iban en aumento. Cada beso y cada caricia que prodigaba y recibía hacían que la intensidad de sus sentimientos se expandiera como una reacción en cadena.

Sintiendo que su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar por voluntad propia, el muchacho separó lentamente sus labios de los de ella, y justo a tiempo, porque en ese momento se escucharon unos pasos apresurados que se acercaban.

Reaccionando rápidamente, Scorpius sacó su varita y se colocó frente a ella nuevamente, pero esta vez dándole la espalda, para hacerle frente a lo que viniera, momento en que ella aprovechó para abrocharse de manera apresurada la blusa.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – El joven reconoció la voz de uno de los maestros, respirando aliviado.

- Sí, aquí estamos – respondió.

- ¡Sr. Malfoy! ¿Ha visto a Rose Weasley? –preguntó el profesor con nota preocupada.

- Aquí estoy – contestó Rose saliendo de detrás del muchacho – nos ocultamos aquí los dos.

- ¡Gracias a dios! Eran los últimos que faltaban. – Dijo visiblemente contento – Regresen al castillo. Llegaron los Aurores y ya se están encargando de la situación - Dicho esto, el profesor se alejó por donde había llegado.

- Creo que ya debemos regresar - dijo Rose.

- Eso creo, pero por último y hasta que hagamos pública nuestra nueva situación… - tomó a la chica de nuevo en sus brazos para darle otro beso que los dejó completamente sin aliento.

- Ahora si – dijo Scorpius cuando pudo hablar de nuevo – ya podemos regresar.

- Yo creo que aún no – dijo la pelirroja de manera enigmática.

El joven alzó las cejas de manera interrogante.

- Creo que no soy la única a la que le está creciendo algo – dijo con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

Comprendiendo inmediatamente lo que quería decir, bajó la mirada abochornado para ver su grado de "crecimiento".

– ¡Oh, Merlin! – exclamó. Acto seguido empezó a recitar – McGonagall y Slughorn juntos, Albus en calzoncillos, Hugo comiendo tarta, Zabbini y Nott bailando chu chu hua hua…- ante la carcajadas de Rose.


	7. Explosión tardía

_Mil gracias a los que inmediatamente enviaron un review a mi capítulo anterior. Y a los que me registraron como su favorito y seguidores. Es raro, pero algunos de ellos no enviaron review. Pero no importa, igual les agradezco. Prometo contestar los reviews personalmente, pero preferí terminar este capítulo ya empezado y prometido con anterioridad, no vaya a ser que algo suceda y luego se pase más tiempo. Y no cabe duda de que hay más tiempo que vida. Ya ven lo que le sucedió a nuestra querida Diva Jenni Rivera. Por cierto, todos por acá estamos de luto. Además de toda una artista, era un hermoso ser humano, muy querido. DEP. _

_Disculparán el momento, pero sentí que tenía que decirlo. Ahora, a lo que venimos..._

_Algunas explosiones tardan en darse, pero de que explotan, explotan…_

**Capítulo VII**

**Explosión tardía**

Rose observaba a su amigo Scorpius entrenando Quidditch. No podía evitar sonreir al recordar cómo fue que empezó la amistad entre ellos dos. Que fue ella la de la iniciativa. Se le acercó y a bocajarro le soltó:

_- Me dijeron que no debía hacerme tu amiga._

Y de ahí en adelante habían sido amigos, primero ante la sorpresa de sus primos y amigos cercanos, más adelante, cuando se enteraron, ante la reprobación de las familias. Pero nada de eso les importó. Su amistad sobrevivió críticas, intrigas, intereses diferentes y hasta vociferadores (de Ron para Rose, por supuesto. Draco esperó pacientemente a que Scorpius llegara a casa en vacaciones para gritarle en persona). Pero nada los hizo desistir de su amistad, hasta que acabaron por aceptarla. A regañadientes, claro.

Habían pasado ya seis años desde aquel primer acercamiento, durante los cuáles habían sido amigos, confidentes, compañeros de estudio y compinches en una que otra travesura. Pero nada más. Y ese era el problema. – Pensó Rose suspirando profundamente al observar la manera elegante y ágil en que volaba su "amigo" buscando la snitch.

Ellos nunca habían sido nada más, a pesar de que prácticamente todo Hogwarts los consideraba una pareja. Si hasta sus familias ya los cuestionaban al respecto. Pero ellos siempre lo negaban echándose a reír a carcajadas. Aunque en los últimos meses a ella ya le costaba más trabajo fingir una risa natural.

Con fastidio se preguntó cuando fue que empezó a ver a su amigo con otros ojos. Cuando fue que se dio cuenta de que sus ojos podrían ser intrigantemente fríos – aunque para ella siempre eran cálidos –. Que su cabello podía verse tan sexy cuando le caía de lado por el rostro. – Lo de que su color era muy raro y que era sedoso, eso lo sabía de siempre. Se la pasaba despeinándolo – pero ese corte nuevo que se había hecho iba perfectamente con su personalidad elegante y despreocupada.

Claro que no siempre había sido como es ahora, recordó con un dejo de tristeza. Cuando lo conoció era mucho más retraído que ahora. Incluso antes era un poco receloso con las personas. Todo por la anterior reputación de su familia. Pero todo eso cambió a partir que se empezó a llevar con ella y fue aceptado poco a poco en el clan Potter-Weasley, hasta llegar a ser considerado como uno más de la pandilla. El caso es que había salido a relucir su verdadera personalidad y la verdad es que era encantadora.

Y encantadora fue la sonrisa que le dirigió en ese momento que pasó volando cerca de donde estaba ella sentada en las gradas. De esas como para derretir el polo norte y aflojar piernas. Suerte que estaba sentada.

Una vez superado el momento de revolución hormonal, siguió con sus cavilaciones. – Dicen que en eso se parece a su madre, porque de su padre heredó su porte y distinción, ya que de encantador nunca tuvo nada – según las palabras de algunas personas que lo conocieron en la escuela o sea, mi papá y mis tíos.

Pero el hecho de que ella no fuera la única que se daba cuenta de la galanura de Scorpius era lo que más la desesperaba. – Si hasta mis primas menores están medio enamoradas de él, empezando por Lucy, que el otro día me pidió que en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade la llevara con nosotros para platicar con él. O como cuando el otro día iba caminando por un pasillo camino a las cocinas – le había quedado un poco de hambre como digna hija de su padre – y se encontró con algunas chicas menores de otras casas y cuál sería su sorpresa de que el tema que discutían acaloradamente era Scorpius. - ¡MI amigo! – casi gritó de nuevo y recordó cómo se puso tan furiosa que las mandó rápidamente a su sala común usando prepotentemente toda su autoridad de prefecta.

- Mi amigo… ¡que amigo ni que revolución de centauros! – Ya me había cansado de engañarme a mí misma. Quería cortar esa frase para que quedara en "mi" solamente. Mi Scorpius. Pero… ¿y si él nunca llegaba a sentir lo mismo? Si era sincera conmigo misma, tendría que reconocer que en las últimas fechas había habido situaciones raras que me ponían a pensar si no le pasaba algo similar a él también.

Por ejemplo, había empezado a notar que últimamente lo sorprendía mirándola muy seguido. Pero en cuanto sus ojos se encontraban, el desviaba la vista a otro lado, o se ponía a hacer algo. Y se notaba nervioso.

Además, – se dijo – el otro día cuando me recliné sobre el marco de la ventana para decirle algo, noté que se me quedó viendo fijamente pero no a los ojos, sino más abajo. Y de repente se puso rojo, se disculpó y se fue rápidamente. Yo no entendí que pasó hasta que Lily, que en esos momentos pasó por ahí, me dijo – ¡Vaya sexy pose la tuya, primita! – Fue entonces cuando me voltee a ver a mi misma y me voy dando cuenta que debido a la forma en que estaba recargada en el marco, presionaba mi busto hacia arriba y éstos rebosaban un poco de mi blusa azul rey, escotada en cuello U.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco enorme al pensar que Scorpius lo notó y por eso se ruborizó. Pero la pregunta es, ¿lo hizo porque le gustó lo que vio o porque le dio vergüenza ver a su amiga-casi hermana mostrando de más? Pero si hubiera sido esto último, ¿no me lo habría dicho? Albus siempre me dice cosas así como, "siéntate bien" o "ese botón…".

Y luego estaba el hecho de que ya iban no dos, ni tres, sino cinco invitaciones de chicos para salidas a Hogsmeade que se me frustraban. Un par de veces porque Albus me convenció de que saliéramos los tres porque se sentía sólo, pero luego nos dejó y se fue con una chica tan campante. Otras veces fue el mismo Scorpius quien prácticamente les dijo que no por mí, argumentando que teníamos que hacer o comprar algo juntos. El colmo fue la vez que mi galán no apareció a la cita. Y cuando me reclamé solo dijo – pregúntale a tu guardián, o mejor dicho ¿novio? – y se fue dejándome con la boca abierta por la sorpresa preguntándome a qué se refería. Después Molly me dijo que vio a ese chico el día anterior hablando con Scorpius y que no tenían cara de buenos amigos. – ¿Será que le dijo algo para que no saliera conmigo?

- Pero si es así ¿por qué no me dice nada a mí? Creo que ya estamos bastante grandecitos para andar con juegos tontos. Si quiere algo más que amistad, que lo diga, porque lo que soy yo, estoy que me muero por él. Para qué negarlo. Y si no, pues más vale que… no. No quiero ni pensarlo. Tenía que averiguar si sentía algo más que cariño fraternal por mí. Por eso estaba allí. Espero que ya termine este entrenamiento –.

Precisamente en esos momentos llamaron a reunión de equipo y después de unas palabras breves, dieron por finalizada la práctica. Despidiéndose de sus compañeros rápidamente, Scorpius se dirigió hacia las gradas.

- Hola – saludó al llegar donde ella se encontraba sentada – ¿tienes mucho esperando?

- Unos momentos – respondí – quería hablar contigo.

- ¿De qué? – Preguntó intrigado – ¿Pasa algo?

- No, bueno si… Bueno, dependiendo como se mire.

- No entendí – dijo confundido – pero creo que será mejor que me dejes ir a ducharme y nos veamos mas tarde. Digamos a las 8 en...

- No, quiero que hablemos ahorita – seguí yo montada en mis trece.

- Rose, estoy todo sudado, déjame ir a las duchas – me dijo en tono conciliatorio.

A punto estaba de ceder cuando se escucharon unas voces de niñas llamando su atención. Eran unas tontas fanáticas como las que encontré hablando de él. Sentí que la sangre me hervía por dentro. Y más aún porque él les envió una sonrisa mega-sexy y las saludó con la mano. Por supuesto que las bobaliconas soltaron grititos y risitas nerviosas y salieron corriendo.

- ¿Y eso qué importa? – Le increpé enojada – te he visto en peores circunstancias.

- Es que yo también quería hablar contigo – me dijo.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de qué? – le cuestioné.

- Lo hablamos después de que me haya dado un baño y me cambie de ropa. ¿Por qué no nos encontramos en la torre de astronomía, digamos? – pidió el rubio.

– ¿Y de cuando a acá tienes que arreglarte para hablar conmigo? – Preguntó extrañada la chica - ¿Por qué no puede ser ahora?

- ¡Porque quiero que sea más tarde! Después de que me haya cambiado. – contestó enojado el chico.

- ¡Pero es que después no sé si pueda decirte lo que quiero decirte! – le gritó ya desesperada.

- ¡Pues dilo ya entonces! – le gritó a su vez Scorpius, yendo a sentarse a las gradas.

Al oir esto la pelirroja como que sintió que perdía valor y lo miró con aprehensión.

- ¿Y bien? – apremió. – Te escucho.

- Es que… me di cuenta de que ya hace seis años que hemos sido amigos. Y a pesar de las dificultades que hemos pasado por esa amistad, pues, hemos logrado mantenerla. – Empezó Rose.

- Si, es cierto – aceptó él.

- Pero últimamente siento que algo ha cambiado entre nosotros. – continuó.

- ¿En qué sentido? – inquiríó.

- Nos estamos haciendo mayores y como que no podemos seguir como hasta ahora – le dijo.

- ¿Por qué crees eso? – preguntó a su vez el rubio.

- Pues porque nuestras necesidades están cambiando, y tal vez… bueno… a lo que me refiero es que todo mundo cree o espera que tu y yo… pues… lleguemos a algo. – le contestó tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

- Pero eso ha sido siempre. – dijo rodando los ojos.

- Si, pero ya no podemos seguir de esa manera. Si bien es cierto que nunca te he conocido a alguien en serio, no quiere decir que nunca lo tendrás y yo…

- ¿Tu qué? ¿Te gusta alguien? – la interrumpió Scorpius, poniéndose de pié de un salto.

- No es eso… o si lo es. No viene al caso. – evadió Rose.

- ¡Claro que viene al caso! Tú no puedes estar con nadie más. – le dijo acercándose y agarrándola de los brazos la puso de pie.

- ¿Con nadie más que quien? - preguntó sorprendida por su reacción.

- ¡Que yo! – fue la increíble respuesta.

La chica se quedó de una pieza al escucharlo, pero a pesar de que su corazón dio un salto, no pudo evitar reaccionar con enojo.

- Y si eso crees, ¿por qué nunca me lo habías dicho? – preguntó.

- ¡No se! – replicó Scorpius, soltándola y mesándose el pelo. - Por no estar seguro de si me corresponderías.

- ¿Y así pensabas seguir eternamente? – Preguntó enojada por su indecisión– ¿Es que alguna vez ibas a pedirme que fuera tu novia? – le recriminó.

- ¡Sí! – aceptó el rubio.

- ¿Pero cuándo? – quiso saber la chica, alzando los brazos, y dejándolos caer después.

- ¡Hoy a las 8, en la torre de astronomía! – le espetó sin más.

Rose se quedó atónita y sólo alcanzó a tartamudear - Entonces... por eso…

- Si. Por eso…- le dijo él tallándose la cara – ¡Pero ahora, en lugar de estar limpio y vestido con ropa decente, adecuada para declararme a la mujer que amo y que he amado por casi 6 años, me encuentro en un completamente sucio y maloliente uniforme! – terminó alzando cada vez más la voz.

La chica se quedó viendo con los ojos desorbitados.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo por fin Rose. – Llevo años esperando por estas palabras y tú estás preocupado por tu apariencia.

- Un Malfoy siempre debe estar impecable – dijo el joven con altanería – y más ante su futura esposa – completó.

Ahora sí, Rose perdió la compostura completamente. Cayó sentada en las gradas porque sus piernas se le hicieron de gelatina. Luego, lanzando una exclamación ahogada, se llevó las manos a los labios. – ¿Qué estás diciendo? – le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Rose – dijo el joven, hincándose frente a ella y mirándola con todo el amor que su edad le permitía – ¿Es que no has escuchado nada de lo que te acabo de decir? ¿Crees que te voy a decir que te amo y no ser capaz de prometerte que será para siempre? Creí que me conocías mejor. – añadió tomándola de las manos y acariciándolas con ternura.

La joven sintió que se llenaban de los ojos de lágrimas, pero no las derramó, solamente le sonrió dulcemente.

- ¿Y tú crees que después de decirme todo eso, yo voy a verte como otra cosa que no sea un príncipe? – reaccionó por fin la chica. – Mi príncipe, mi amor. – le confesó por fin, apretando sus manos.

- ¿De verdad Rose? – Preguntó el chico emocionado – ¿Me amas como yo a ti? – quería estar seguro.

- Sí, Scorpius – le aseguró la joven – Te amo con todo mi corazón. Desde aquella vez que nos dimos las manos y prometimos que seríamos amigos, yo sentí que nos prometíamos más que amistad, que eran más como los votos que se hacen al casarse.

- ¿También tú lo sentiste? – Le preguntó sorprendido – Pensé que era una locura pero fue exactamente eso lo que sentí.

Entonces el rubio la atrajo hacia sí y unieron sus labios fundiéndose en un beso cargado de ternura. Pero solo al principio, porque conforme se fueron reconociendo sus labios, se fue transformando en un beso fervoroso.

Después de unos momentos Scorpius finalizó el beso y separándose lentamente, dijo – Me muero por estrecharte entre mis brazos pero no me atrevo.

- ¿Por no estar impecable? – Preguntó riendo la pelirroja – Creo que podría sobrevivir si lo hicieras.

- ¿Me dejarás ahora sí ir por esa ducha para poder abrazarte como dios manda? – dijo el joven viendo hacia arriba como implorando ayuda.

- Como quieras – volvió a reír la chica. – Por cierto, ¿tenías algo planeado en la torre de astronomía? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Si. Te iba a ofrecer una cena a la luz de las estrellas. – contestó con gesto apesadumbrado.

- ¿De verdad? Eso es muy lindo – alabó la joven, pero inmediatamente después frunció el ceño diciendo – Pero una cena romántica a la luz de la luna no es cualquier cosa. Eso requiere de un arreglo especial.

- ¿Lo ves? – dijo el rubio rodando los ojos – Es exactamente lo que te he estado tratando de decir.

- ¡Por Merlín! – exclamó Rose - ¿Qué me voy a poner?

Scorpius soltó una carcajada y dijo – Ahora habla el eterno femenino.

- ¡Ya se! – gritó. – Me voy a poner esa blusa azul rey que te gustó verme el otro día. – dijo la chica sonriendo con picardía.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó extrañado.

- La del otro día cuando me llamaste y me asomé por uno de los ventanales – replicó la chica.

- Cuando tú te inclinaste y…- se calló de repente y se puso completamente rojo.

- Si, esa. – le dijo con coquetería, acercando su rostro para besarlo nuevamente. Luego, casi sin separar sus labios le dijo – No te avergüences. A mí también me gusta verte. Sobre todo cuando te quitas la camisa – terminó mordisqueando sus labios.

El chico profundizó el beso por unos momentos y luego respondió con voz ronca – ya quisiera yo que tú te quitaras la camisa.

El rubio sintió como la chica dio un respingo y se separó de él, viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Entonces se asustó al darse cuenta de que había expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta y temió que ella se hubiera asustado, o peor aún, ofendido. Pero después pudo ver como su expresión de sorpresa inicial se transformaba dando paso a una enigmática. Rose clavó su vista en él unos segundos y luego dijo:

- Creo que eso se puede arreglar. – Acto seguido bajó rápidamente las gradas. Una vez abajo se volvió a medias y dirigiéndole una mirada llena de significado le dijo – A las ocho entonces, en la torre de astronomía – y empezó a caminar de regreso al castillo.

Scorpius se quedó estático por unos momentos digiriendo lo que acababa de pasar y luego salió volando hacia las duchas.


End file.
